


Et nous qui sur la Terre sommes restés

by hyruleee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 Years Later, Canon Compliant, Eddie is an angel with a Gay Heart, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Stan Has A Daughter, Stan and patty were In Love, Stan has the shining, Stan is a Dead Sassy Bitch, Stan is an angel with a sarcastic smirk, Warning : gay ghosts, honestly better than you think, richie is a mess, there IS a plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruleee/pseuds/hyruleee
Summary: Cinq ans après, alors que la terre s'était remise enfin à tourner rond et que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Derry, Richard Tozier commença à parler aux morts.





	Et nous qui sur la Terre sommes restés

_''I went down To saint james infirmary_

_And i saw my baby there_

_Stretched out on a long white table_

_So sweet_

_So calm_

_So fair''_

 

_''La nuit est froide, fragile, et pleine d'anges_

_Qui écrasent les vivants"_

 

* * *

 

1.

L'eau est la seule chose dont il parvient encore aujourd'hui à convenablement se souvenir. Lorsqu'il y repense - c'est aux plus petites heures de la nuit, ou juste avant l'aube - il sent à nouveau son corps faire barrage contre le reflux. Il sent ses vêtements humides coller à ses cuisses, à ses côtes. Il les a jetés, depuis. Dans son souvenir, le ciel est d'une blancheur aveuglante, comme il ne sera jamais, nulle part, dans toute la Californie. Il sent encore l'odeur des égoûts. Celle-là, il ne l'oubliera jamais.

L'eau et la puanteur sont masquées - il le suppose sans en être sûr, mais il se connaît assez lui-même pour l'affirmer sans trop de doutes - par une quantité importante de douches et de Prozac. Il y a une visite à l'hôpital qui lui a laissé des points de sutures qu'il ne voit plus que lorsque qu'il serre le poing. Il suppose qu'ensuite il a pu conduire sa voiture. Avec le temps, il en est venu à conclure que les réflexes, même dans les moments les plus cosmiques, ne meurent jamais totalement.

L'eau et l'odeur. A la fin - et la fin n'en finit pas de venir - c'est la mémoire des sens qui prend le pas sur tout le reste. Il a abandonné l'idée de gratter, de creuser, de déterrer quoiqu'il y ait en dessous. Sa lâcheté lui est bien plus agréable que les ombres.

Comme avec les monstres, il sait - depuis ses douze ans au moins, avec une certitude instinctive plus vieille encore que sa conscience d'adulte - qu'il n'est jamais bon de trop jouer avec la mémoire.

 

2.

Il a quarante-deux ans. Des genoux qui craquent un peu trop quand, le soir, il quitte son fauteuil pour rejoindre son lit. Des jambes toujours trop longues et une maigreur presque anachronique. Un lumbago persistant et un foie trop fragile. Il a toujours, cependant, deux yeux et deux mains d'adolescent, et une voix qu'il sait faire joyeuse ; une voix que le whisky n'a pas réussi à amollir. (On a toujours dit à Richard qu'il avait un physique de radio)

Il a quarante-deux ans, et aurait pu tout aussi bien en avoir quarante-trois, ou quarante-six - il n'a jamais été du genre regardant sur les chiffres, et les poches sous ses yeux lui ont fait il y a longtemps oublier l'envie de s'inventer une jeunesse. Il en aura quarante-deux et demi dans trois semaines. Il compte en lundis, parce que les lundis sont ses seuls jours sans antenne ; il sort, alors, et il promène Becky sur le front de mer comme un vieillard qui trompe la solitude. Le soir, il regarde _Jeopardy_ à la télévision. Parce qu'il n'a pas changé les vieilles habitudes, un paquet de corn-flakes l'attend dans le placard avec le même réconfort qu'à ses quatorze ans.

Etrangement, c'est un lundi que ça arrive. Le premier du mois de janvier. En partie parce qu'il n'a pas assez dormi la veille - deux pina coladas avec les types de l'équipe culturelle, un problème de voiture et un mal de tête de deux heures - et en partie parce que, eh bien, _qui lui téléphonerait à huit heures du matin ?_ la sonnerie ne le réveille pas tout de suite. Il met une bonne minute à ouvrir les yeux (il s'est endormi couché en travers du canapé, la jambe inclinée presque à la verticale contre le dossier ; _physique de radio, Richard_ ) et une autre bonne minute à bâiller en pensant au type de la comptabilité, qui doit probablement l'appeler pour quelque ennui dont il ne sera de toute façon pas responsable.

Le répondeur est sur le point de se déclencher quand il décroche le téléphone.

\- Benny, dit-il d'un ton atone en frottant ses yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Je ne possède que zéro virgule deux pour cents des parts de cette foutue chaîne. Je ne suis pas -

\- Monsieur Tozier ?

Cette voix-là - juvénile, enrouée, un peu brouillée par la mauvaise ligne - a à peu près autant de chance d'appartenir à Benny Mahoney, solide gaillard de cinquante-deux ans, que Richard d'arrêter un jour la cigarette.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? dit Richard, qui remercie sa contenance d'être revenue aussi vite.

\- Bridget Morris, dit la femme d'un ton cordial. Je suis reporter au _Jerusalem Lot Herald_. Je suis désolée de vous déranger aussi tôt, mais -

Richard laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

\- C'est quel coin, ça, Jerusalem Lot, ma bonne dame ? Et j'ajoute que s'il s'agit de ma prétendue conversion au mormonisme, sachez que je n'ai rien à déclarer sur le sujet.

Le rire poli de son interlocutrice confirme à Richard que l'ancien panache de _l'homme aux mille voix_ a cessé de fonctionner à distance. Il ne s'en formalise pas. Quand on vieillit, l'humour s'évapore en même temps que s'affaissent les épaules.

\- Le Maine, monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton égal. La région doit pourtant vous être familière ! Jerusalem Lot est à deux heures de Derry en voiture.

Le D de Derry sonne contre la tempe de Richard aussi distinctement que sonnerait un gong. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses doigts se crispent contre le meuble du téléphone - il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses jambes, soudain, fléchissent, et pourquoi ses yeux, sous le choc, se ferment à demi. La question qu'il bégaye, quand elle passe ses lèvres, n'est plus qu' un souffle.

\- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il vient de perdre son langage. Qu'un mot, soudain, s'est fait corps et a frappé, cogné - et qu'il a quatorze ans de nouveau, les mains crispées contre le meuble du téléphone comme un noyé qui chavire. Quand il baisse les yeux sur ses jambes, il est surpris de ne pas les trouver trempées.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix se teinte d'impatience. Le ventre de Richard est agité de spasmes, dans le refus obstiné, têtu, d'un corps étranger qu'il reconnaît sans connaître. Il y a dans sa tête, défilant trop vite pour qu'il les attrape, des friches, des oiseaux et une main qu'on lui tend et qu'il ne peut pas attraper. Hier encore, il pensait presque que ces rêves-là n'étaient que des divagations d'ivrogne. Il pourrait aller se servir un whisky. Dormir du sommeil du juste dans un fauteuil fidèle. Prendre un Prozac et regarder Jeopardy, en attendant que le sommeil le prenne et soit plein de rêves secs, rassurants, californiens. Mais comme Richard est courageux - ou le fut et l'est encore, comme dans le respect stupide d'une vieille coutume qu'on est trop paresseux pour abandonner - il ne raccroche pas. Il est presque sûr qu'il va se noyer, pourtant, cette-fois ; que la barque est trop petite et qu'il est trop vieux. Il a les pieds trempés, à présent, et les vannes sont ouvertes. Il resserre le combiné du poing.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

 

3.

La caméra indique douze heures, trente secondes et le soleil chaud filtre à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle Tozier est assis.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de quelque chose ? demande Bridget d'un ton professionnel.

Il fait ''non'' de la tête. Il porte un pull d'un gris sale, un jean et des tongs roses achetées probablement dans une boutique de plage. Il est plus jeune qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et plus voûté, aussi. Elle a été surprise en arrivant de constater qu'il vivait seul.

Bridget se racle la gorge et jette un coup d'oeil à ses notes : ''Il y a six mois, les archives de la bibliothèque municipale de Derry ont été rouvertes à la suite du départ en retraite anticipée du bibliothécaire. Michael Hanlon a tout laissé aux journalistes - c'est la seule chose qu'il ait faite, puisqu'à l'heure actuelle, il est introuvable. Nous avons pu rouvrir un certain nombres d'enquêtes, notamment sur les évènements de 2013.''

Tozier ne fait pas un geste pour l'intimer de continuer. Il est stoïque, parfaitement immobile, les jambes croisées. Ennuyé.

Bridget fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Après les inondations, continue-t-elle, il a été très difficile de rassembler les éléments nécessaires à l'investigation. Une partie avait brûlé mystérieusement peu avant la catastrophe, et la plupart des dossiers ont été ensevelis sous les décombres. Hanlon nous a rendu un fier service en ouvrant ses archives personnelles. C'est comme ça que nous avons pu - moi, et un certain nombre de mes collègues - faire enfin notre travail. C'est comme ça aussi que nous avons appris votre nom. Vous êtes plus cité dans les carnets de Hanlon que n'importe qui d'autre, et nous avons décidé de -

\- Je peux fumer ? l'interrompt Tozier en tirant une Gitane de sa poche. Bridget acquiesce avec lassitude. Il l'allume dans un petit bruit mat, et la flamme souligne un instant l'arc de ses sourcils, les rides de ses yeux. Il a les traits marqués et le teint gris des grands fumeurs. Il tire deux bouffées, puis s'incline contre le dossier, paraissant réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il lance un regard à Bridget.

\- Comment ça va marcher, exactement ? dit-il à voix basse. Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici - je sais comment vous m'avez trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

 _A la place de Tozier_ , pense Bridget avec surprise, _j'aurais écrit mon autobiographie depuis des années. Engagé un prête-plume, quitté mon travail et parcouru les plateaux des chaînes régionales du Maine. Les dollars lui auraient plu dessus. Soit ce type est idiot, soit il est d'un désintéressement qui frôle la folie._

\- Ce que vous pouvez raconter, dit Bridget. Ecoutez, nous ne cherchons pas de sensationnel. Je crois qu'il est simplement temps de connaître enfin l'histoire - toute l'histoire, Richard, et pas seulement ce que ceux qui n'étaient pas là ont supposé. Votre histoire à vous. Celle que vous voudrez bien nous raconter. Celle que nous avons le droit de connaître.

Et comme Tozier ne répond pas (il a le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, et ses mains sont parcourues de tremblements nerveux), Bridget soupire. Un long silence passe après ce soupir-là, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se sentent de le briser tout à fait.

\- Vous êtes le seul témoin qu'il nous reste, dit Bridget finalement d'une petite voix.

Tozier lève les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis tire sur sa cigarette avec lassitude.

\- Je ne me souviens pas, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix cassée où la fatigue côtoie de près la colère. J'aimerais me souvenir, vous savez. J'aimerais vraiment. Mais j'ai oublié. Presque tout. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

A ce moment, Tozier ressemble à un petit enfant, déjà trop fatigué par la masse de devoirs à faire. Bridget compte ses mots avec parcimonie (elle n'a jamais été d'une nature psychologue, et ne se considère pas elle-même comme douée pour la persuasion). _Mais s'il n'y avait rien à convaincre en cet homme, il ne serait pas assis en face d'elle, ce jour-là, à cette heure-là._

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses dont vous vous souvenez, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut conciliant. Commencez par ça. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout raconter. Nul ne vous obligera à le faire. C'est votre histoire. Puis, avec une subite impulsion, comme Tozier regarde toujours ailleurs : ''Les carnets de Hanlon vous mentionnent souvent avec un autre garçon. Celui-là, je suis sûre que vous vous en souvenez - nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, mais Hanlon précise que vous étiez très proches, vous et lui. Son nom est souvent abrégé en Ed. Vous vous en souvenez, Richard ?''

A cet instant, Tozier la regarde comme si un fantôme - un vrai fantôme - se tenait juste derrière elle. La peur, étrangement, alors qu'elle en vieillit beaucoup, le rajeunit d'une bonne dizaine d'années. La peur le transfigure, comme pourrait le faire la foi ou la magie.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'une voix sourde, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Il revient une bonne minute plus tard, le visage mouillé. Ses mains ne tremblent plus. _Prozac_ , pense Bridget tandis qu'il se rasseoit avec une assurance feinte. Il attend longuement avant de parler, cette-fois. Le désespoir, dans ses yeux, a remplacé la crispation d'auparavant.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, vous savez, dit-il finalement.

Bridget hoche la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la mémoire d'un homme, continue-t-il. Certains jours, j'ai l'impression d'avoir presque tout oublié. Mais certains autres, je - eh bien, je pense que les fantômes veulent continuer de m'emmerder. Ce n'est pas trop souvent. Moins souvent qu'il y a un an, ou deux. Ce sera sans doute encore moins souvent dans six mois.

Il marque un temps, une longue seconde où son dos courbé de vieil homme s'affaisse un peu plus contre le dossier.

''Vous croyez aux monstres, Bridget ?'' dit-il finalement.

Bridget ne répond pas. Elle est bien placée pour savoir que dans ces cas-là, guider le témoin ne sert à rien. Il faut le laisser dérouler seul le fil de sa propre mémoire.

\- Des monstres, il y en avait beaucoup à Derry, dit Tozier. Trop pour qu'aucun de nous les oublie jamais complétement. Trop pour qu'après, après tout ça, je veux dire, nous en sortions totalement vivants. Certains d'entre nous... Il s'arrête et regarde Bridget fixement, comme si une idée venait de le traverser. Là, à ce moment, ses yeux sont aussi vifs que ceux d'un adolescent. ''Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit-il vivement.

\- Quelque chose ? demande Bridget parcimonieusement. Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir, Richard ?

\- Quelque chose que j'ignore, répond Tozier avec la même vivacité. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue d'aussi loin. Ce n'est pas seulement mon histoire qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez parlé de réouvrir l'enquête... qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Je vous le dirai, dit Bridget d'un ton qu'elle souhaite rassurant. Si vous me racontez tout, je vous jure que je vous le dirai.

Tozier la considère un moment, les sourcils froncés. _Il doute_ , se dit Bridget. _Il doute de moi, et sans doute doute-t-il aussi de lui-même. Peut-être plus encore, d'ailleurs._

\- Très bien, dit-il d'une voix égale. Il allume une deuxième cigarette et décroise les jambes. ''Je ne vais rien vous apprendre, dans cette histoire, dont vous ne vous doutiez pas déjà. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir été à l'extérieur - vous savez tout. Il y a des jours où je confond, moi - les noms, les âges, les visages. Où je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Si vous êtes ici, pourtant, c'est que vous croyez aux monstres. Vous vous êtes résolue à leur existence, comme moi quand j'avais quatorze ans. Vous avez accepté leur présence. Mais la peur -'' Il s'arrête de nouveau, reprend un peu de souffle.

\- La peur, reprend-t-il, la peur et l'oubli ont presque tout détruit. Il ne reste plus grand chose, maintenant, vous savez. Plus grand chose d'intéressant. La seule chose que ça n'a pas détruit - la seule chose - c'est combien je - c'est combien je l'aimais.

 

4.

_Mais il le savait plus qu'assez._

_La chose importante à savoir, Richard_ , se dit Richard à lui-même avec une ironie grinçante, le corps gelé alors qu'il remonte à la surface, _c'est que la plupart des types intéressants dans l'histoire ont vu leurs grands amours mourir jeunes. Ce type dans Brokeback Mountain, par exemple. Achille dans l'Iliade. Il doit y en avoir d'autres, mais je les ai oubliés._

Alors même qu'il est devenu un héros, ce jour-là - un héros anonyme, dont le nom n'apparaîtra dans aucun livre d'histoire, mais aussi pleinement héroïque que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé, aussi implacablement et totalement enclin au sacrifice de soi qu'il est possible de l'être pour un homme - alors même qu'il s'est laissé flotter hors de Son antre, dans ce qui reste des Friches Mortes, avec son nouvel héroïsme devant lui comme une bannière d'or, alors même qu'il a respiré, avec des poumons neufs, l'air bruissant d'un monde qu'il venait de sauver ; alors même, il était aussi implacablement perdant. Perdant du seul absolu qu'il ait jamais eu la chance de posséder.

 _Ils ont laissé son corps là-bas_ , se dit Richard (il le dit ce jour-là, dans les Friches, et il le dit après, à voix haute dans son salon, un an, deux ans, cinq ans après). _Ils ont laissé son corps là-bas. Ils l'ont laissé pourrir aussi simplement que le cadavre d'un animal_ \- sans y penser, sans s'en formaliser, avec une pointe de dégoût que seul balayait leur désir barbare d'être à l'air libre. Et sans protester, il les a suivis. L'hébétude, pendant une fraction de seconde que, dans la honte, il tâche d'oublier, l'a changé en monstre. Il aurait préféré le rester toute sa vie.

Il est presque sûr que Bill a oublié ; que Bill s'est laissé couler dans l'oubli comme dans une apathie douce, qu'il est rentré chez lui avec sa belle femme, sa belle voiture et son bel héroïsme de chef de phalange. Il en a écrit, sans doute, des romans stupides sur des tapettes mortes dans des bouches d'égoût. Avant de l'oublier tout à fait, Richard a haï Bill, d'une haine grise et profonde que rien ne justifie tout à fait. Il a haï sa belle femme et sa belle voiture, haï son petit talent de scribouilleur, haï son amour et son âme intacts.

Bill est rentré chez lui avec une main chaude dans la sienne. Richard, lui, a perdu son amour.

Alors certains jours, il oublie tout à fait. Ce n'est pas comme si l'Univers voulait qu'il se souvienne, de toute façon. Mike dit ''Nous sommes tous entrain d'oublier, Rich''. Mike a toujours raison, sur ces choses-là. Alors il oublie les Friches, et il oublie Chüd - et il oublie qu'un jour, il a sauvé ses amis en mordant une langue - il se fabrique une enfance à grands renforts de flou artistique. A ses amis, il dit qu'il vient de Boston. Aux hommes qu'il rencontre, il dit qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux.

Il oublie Mike. Il oublie Bill, Ben et les autres - il les oublie au point que leurs noms, lorsqu'il les entend, ne produisent plus en lui qu'un écho lointain qu'il ignore avec paresse. Il oublie la douleur, aussi. Elle s'efface doucement, en même temps que son coeur s'anesthésie tout à fait. Pourtant - parce que Dieu, ou quoi que ce fut, ne laissera jamais Richard vivre en paix - alors que peu à peu autour de lui le monde reprend les teintes réconfortantes de la normalité, il lui arrive de frissonner, le soir, alors que s'imprime dans son esprit le souvenir flou d'un sourire. Son corps - la mémoire de son corps, de nerfs, de peau et de muscles qui furent tout entiers occupés à aimer si longtemps en silence - réagit quand un homme aux cheveux bruns le regarde un peu trop longtemps dans la rue. La mémoire de son amour fait siège dans son ventre, dans ses tripes et ses os - là où aucune magie ne pourra jamais l'anihiler.

Et un soir, un an avant le début de cette histoire, il ramène chez lui un type qui était beaucoup plus beau dans le bar où il l'a trouvé. Le type n'est pas très grand, et sent le parfum et l'alcool, et a des yeux bruns que Richard imagine (avec un petit effort, cependant) pleins de perspicacité. Ils font l'amour sur son canapé, trop saouls pour parler, trop indifférents l'un à l'autre pour jouir. Avant qu'il s'en aille, à sept heures du matin, Richard (que le sexe cathartique n'a jamais empêché d'être courtois, merci pour lui) lui demande son prénom.

\- Je m'appelle Edward, dit le type.

La journée du lendemain, Richard la passe à pleurer comme un gosse, la tête contre le chiotte pour que les larmes descendent plus vite.

 

Alors oui, bon. Il n'a pas oublié.

Qu'ils ont laissé son corps pourrir en dessous, avec les ombres. Qu'il est remonté à la lumière, lui, vivant, aspirant à plein poumons l'air du dehors, sorti de l'enfer pour ne plus jamais y retourner. Qu'il était vivant, alors, mais que quelque chose (quelque chose de petit, de lourd, de douloureux) est resté en bas. Resté en bas pour tout l'éternité. Son amour y sera encore à la fin de toute chose. Et à mesure que Richard vit, marche, pense, à mesure qu'il se réapproprie ce monde sans monstres, ce monde même dans lequel il a été condamné à vivre - à mesure que, chaque nuit depuis et chaque nuit pour toujours, son sommeil est plein de mains serrées, d'yeux vifs et de corps chaud qu'il serre contre lui, parce que _tu ne dois pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant_ \- il sait, aussi certain qu'il est que son âme est incomplète, qu'en vérité il flotte en bas, lui aussi.

 

5.

La caméra indique quatorze heures, trois minutes et Richard est assis sur la table du salon, deux longues mèches brunes collées de sueur lui barrant le front.

\- Vous l'aimiez, dit Bridget finalement.

Richard laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, le pire ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais eu les couilles de lui dire. Même là, j'ai été un lâche. J'avais trente-sept ans, bon Dieu. J'aurais pu le lui dire. J'aurais pu le lui dire cent fois.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit Bridget qui, comme le narrateur l'a déjà rapporté, n'a jamais été particulièrement psychologue.

\- Pas savoir qu'il allait mourir ? Les yeux de Tozier, à ce moment, sont si noirs que la lumière du soleil, dehors, ne semble pas les atteindre. Bridget ne sait pas si c'est de colère ou de désespoir.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Pas savoir qu'il allait mourir... _comme ça_.

Tozier ne dit plus rien. Il va se chercher une cigarette, l'allume. Donne un coup de pieds dans la chaise qui se trouve là. Regarde un moment la caméra d'un oeil noir.

\- Je voudrais, moi, être mort, dit-il finalement, à voix basse. Ou bien avoir tout oublié. Mais ça - _ça_.

Bridget sait, dans une brève étincelle d'empathie, qu'il est inutile de vouloir rassurer un homme en deuil. Que tous les mots qu'elle pourra dire seront vide de sens, aussi fats et légers que des fétus de paille. Il y a des plaies qu'on ne peut pas panser - des blessures si cosmiques que devant elles, les mots perdent toute efficacité. Bridget pense que Tozier est allé au royaume des morts et qu'il en est revenu, et que peut-être - _peut-être_ \- quelque chose en lui y est resté. Ce n'est pas de sa compétence de le tirer à nouveau parmi les vivants.

Elle tire un dossier de son attaché-case, et tâche de reprendre son professionnalisme.

\- Vous voulez continuer ? demande-t-elle lentement, après un temps.

Tozier fait ''oui'' de la tête. Son mégot se consume entre ses doigts, les tachant de gris.

\- Bon, dit Bridget avec un sourire crispé. Il y a un certain nombre de - (elle hésite un instant, cherchant ses mots) de _disparitions_ qui n'ont toujours pas été élucidées, en 1989 et en 2016. Pour certaines, nous avons des pistes intéressantes, et Hanlon nous a aidés à rassembler les pièces manquantes. Est-ce que vous pouvez... me parler de ce que vous savez ?

Tozier acquiesce. La concentration a remplacé, pour un temps du moins, la tristesse sur ses traits tirés.

\- Que savez-vous sur la disparition d'Eddie Corcoran ?

La bouche de Tozier se contracte, comme s'il avait ingéré un aliment particulièrement désagréable. _Le nom_ , réalise Bridget. _Le nom ne passe pas_.

\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons -

\- Mort, dit Tozier d'un ton vif. Tué par ça pendant l'été 89. On a retrouvé un morceau de son bras dans les égoûts. Ca l'avait saigné comme du saucisson.

\- Henry Bowers ?

\- Mort en 2016, dit Tozier, cette fois-ci avec une ombre de sourire. C'est _lui_ qui l'a tué - ce petit enfoiré ne l'avait pas volé. Je n'ai pas vu le corps, mais je crois qu'il a été bien massacré. Il était devenu complétement fou. Encore plus qu'avant, je veux dire.

\- Et Adrian Mellon ?

Cette fois-ci, Tozier se concentre, comme pour rappeler à lui un souvenir enfoui trop profondément. Il ferme à demi les yeux et son visage se tend.

\- Ca l'a tué sous la forme d'un clown. Je crois que c'était en 2016, mais je n'en suis pas trop sûr. Mike ne le précise pas ?

\- Hanlon l'a écrit, mais je voulais que vous le confirmiez, dit Bridget. C'est plus prudent pour la famille de la victime. Je ne préfère pas leur affirmer que leur fils a été tué par un démon psychopathe sans en avoir l'absolue certitude.

Tozier laisse échapper un rire sec.

\- Vous voulez du café ? demande-t-il d'un ton poli. J'ai plutôt soif, pour ma part, et rester assis n'a jamais été mon fort.

Bridget accepte et fait mine d'ignorer, alors que quelques minutes plus tard Tozier lui tend une tasse fumante, la lourde odeur d'alcool qui s'échappe de la sienne. Il boit à petites gorgées rapides, parcimonieuses, ignorant délibérément la chaleur du breuvage. Bridget contemple un instant la longue fumée grise qui s'échappe de sa tasse - _il reste un nom dans le dossier, un seul nom, écrit au stylo rouge tout en bas d'une page presque vierge._

\- Hanlon mentionne également un certain... Stanley Uris, dans ses journaux. Si les notes sur l'année 89 sont plutôt complètes à son sujet, il en parle en 2016 de manière très évasive. Comme s'il avait déjà commencé à oublier son existence, je veux dire.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait oublié, dit Tozier d'une voix coupante.

Il s'arrête un moment, considère ce qu'il s'apprête à dire : ''Je crois que Mike savait très bien, au contraire. Je crois que... je crois qu'il savait qu'écrire sur Stan lui ferait trop de mal. Stan est mort, en 2016. Mike l'a appelé et il est mort. Il s'est suicidé. Et je crois que... je crois que Mike ne voulait pas que ce soit réel.'' Tozier soupire. ''Nous entrons, je crois, dans le royaume des suppositions. Je n'ai jamais su moi-même, jamais complètement. Mais je crois que Stan savait. Ce qui allait arriver, je veux dire. Je crois qu'il l'avait toujours su. Je crois aussi qu'il est celui d'entre nous tous qui a le moins réussi à oublier. Il était doué, Stan. C'était le plus doué d'entre nous - le plus sensible, le plus malin, le plus courageux. S'il s'est laissé mourir, c'est parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à supporter la suite.''

Tandis qu'il parle de son ami, les traits de Tozier s'illuminent, affairé qu'il est à se souvenir. _Il était doué, Stan._ Un rictus pensif se dessine sur ses lèvres et, pendant une fraction de secondes, il a quatorze ans à nouveau.

 _C'est un bel homme_ , se dit Bridget avec surprise. _Ou il a dû l'être un jour, il y a longtemps_.

\- De toute façon, continue Tozier avec un sourire, il a bien fait de partir. Le monde de maintenant ne vaut pas un clou.

Bridget lui rend son sourire.

 

6.

Il est des nuits où les fantômes aiment à sortir de leur tanière.

Richard se tient debout devant la porte-fenêtre. En face de lui, le mur de sa cour arrière. Deux grillages de chaque côté délimitent le carré de jardin - herbe rance, jaunie, qu'il n'a pas tondue depuis des mois - et l'air de la mer lui fouette le visage. Il ne voit pas la rue, mais il devine l'éclairage faible du lampadaire, bien plus vif que celui, presque invisible, de la lune.

Il boit un cognac en longues gorgées inquiètes. Quand il s'adosse à la porte-fenêtre, sa tête heurte presque la plinthe. Il aurait aimé être moins grand - à mesure qu'il vieillit, il trouve sa taille ridicule, et sa maigreur n'a plus l'attrait qu'elle avait il y a quelques années.

Il finit son verre et le garde en main. Le cognac imbibe et colle ses doigts comme une pâte sucrée.

Il attend.

Au bout d'un moment - _deux secondes ? une minute ?_ \- il entend à côté de lui, à peine plus fort qu'un grésillement de mouche, un petit bruit mat, semblable à un frottement. Au même moment, le lampadaire s'éteint.

\- Salut, Stan, dit Richard en souriant.

Stan Uris, dans la mort, n'a absolument pas vieilli. Il porte une chemise blanche bien repassée, un pantalon noir et une kippa d'un bordeaux magnifique. Ses chaussures sont cirées et ses manches remontées ; il y a sept marques nettes, comme des griffures de chat, sur son poignet gauche.

\- Désolé pour le lampadaire, dit Stan d'un ton égal. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas une raison pour picoler, Richie.

\- Je parle à mon meilleur ami mort, dit Richard. J'ai tous les droits. Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu pour m'emmerder ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la patience, dit Stan, imperturbable. Et j'ai un peu trop de choses à faire _là-haut_ pour surveiller ton alcoolisme.

Richard se demande ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de cas - quand votre meilleur ami mort se matérialise dans votre jardin et insinue qu'il travaille pour Dieu, ce genre de choses - mais à l'heure actuelle, il est bien trop heureux de revoir Stan pour s'en soucier. Stan, par ailleurs, ne semble pas se préoccuper du décorum et continue de le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu étais vraiment beau gosse quand tu es mort, dit Richard pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me rappelle de toi quand tu étais gamin et, euh, tu n'étais _pas vraiment_ à ton avantage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les genoux cagneux, les jambes trop maigres, tout ça.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir, Rich, dit Stan d'un ton sarcastique. Richard esquisse une tape sur l'épaule, mais Stan l'arrête d'un regard.

\- Je suis _mort_ , Richie, dit-il. Ca signifie que tu ne peux pas me toucher. Ca signifie aussi que je ne peux pas toucher les objets autour de moi - c'est dommage, d'ailleurs, parce que ton salon aurait besoin d'un bon coup de plumeau. Je demanderai à quelqu'un de le faire, à l'occasion.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas faire tous ces trucs de l' _Exorciste_ ? dit Richard, franchement peiné. Genre écrire sur les murs avec du sang, renverser les meubles, tuer des gens, ce genre de trucs ?

\- La mort est beaucoup moins glamour que dans les films, dit Stan avec un sourire. Et honnêtement, je n'aurais pas eu envie de passer l'éternité à courir partout pour effrayer des gamines. Comment tu as su que je viendrais ?

\- Un coup de chance, dit Richard. J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière. C'était si réel qu'en me réveillant j'ai cru que tu étais là, à mon chevet, à m'attendre. Je me suis dit que si tu ne venais pas, je deviendrais fou. Et tu es venu.

\- J'avais pris la peine de m'annoncer, au moins, dit Stan d'un ton pédant.

Un souffle de vent passe entre eux. Les mains de Stan sont blanches et pures comme celle d'un ange.

\- Tu te doutes que je ne suis pas venu pour tailler le bout de gras, dit Stan.

\- Oui, dit Richard. Mais je suis tout de même heureux de te voir.

Heureux, en vérité, il l'est au point de manquer de souffle. Au point qu'à tout instant, il s'attend à sentir sa poitrine exploser.

\- Cette journaliste, dit Stan. Elle te paraît claire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Richard. Elle n'a pas essayé d'en savoir trop. Elle a même été plutôt gentille, vers la fin. Elle m'a laissé lui parler de toi. Elle n'a même pas eu l'air de me prendre pour un fou, alors que beaucoup de gens l'auraient fait, à sa place.

Stan paraît pensif. Sur ses traits fantomatiques, que seule la lumière douce de la lune éclaire, s'imprime une large barre d'inquiétude.

\- Je vois, dit-il.

Même dans la mort, l'inquiétude de Stan fait porte impression à Richard (il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, sans doute). ''Que crois-tu ?'' demande-t-il.

\- Je crois que quelque chose se trame, Richie. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais j'espère le savoir. Peut-être est-ce Ca, peut-être pas - je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, dans tous les cas.

\- Et tu voudrais quoi, que je mène l'enquête pour ton cul de mort ? demande Richard, surpris. Sérieusement, Stan. Tu es un putain de _fantôme_. Si tu veux enquêter sur quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

Stan le regarde comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Sherlock, dit-il d'un ton si _stanien_ que Richard en a le souffle coupé. Je ne peux pas me balader sur terre et aller ou bon me semble - je ne suis pas un surhomme ou Dieu-sait-quoi. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi tu peux me parler, ce soir ?

Richard n'ose pas répondre. _Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, sans doute._

\- Parce que je ne peux me montrer qu'à des gens qui ne m'ont pas oublié. Ce qui signifie que, à moins que tu te promènes en voiture jusqu'à Derry avec un fantôme sur ton siège arrière, je ne peux pas aller beaucoup plus loin que derrière ta clôture.

\- Tu veux dire que - commence Richard. - C'est parce que tu m' _aimes_ que j'ai pu venir, ce soir, Richie, dit Stan. Je ne suis pas le Père Noël ou un putain d'extraterrestre. C'est ton coeur qui me donne forme. Sans lui, je suis à peu près aussi inutile qu'un cadavre.

A ce moment-là, Richard souhaite (plus ardemment qu'il n'a jamais souhaité quelque chose) que l'esprit se fasse matière et qu'il puisse serrer Stan dans une étreinte si forte qu'elle serait capable, il en est sûr, de ramener n'importe quel mort à la vie. Stan semble avoir deviné sa pensée.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'être sentimental avec moi, dit-il d'un ton pincé. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu travailles pour moi. Ce qui signifie que tu dois poser autant de question que tu peux à cette journaliste. Tâche de savoir ce qu'elle sait - raconte-lui des histoires larmoyantes pour la retenir s'il le faut, mais ne lâche surtout pas le morceau. Je veux tirer cette histoire au clair.

\- Entendu, chef, dit Richard tendrement.

\- Tu es plus facile à vivre que quand j'étais vivant, soupire Stan.

\- Stan ?

La voix de Richard est mal assurée, cette fois.

\- Stan, est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Quand tu es monté, euh, là-haut, est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

Et comme Stan, même mort, connaît Richard comme le fond de sa poche, il n'a pas besoin de demander de précisions. ''Non'', répond-t-il d'un ton ferme. ''Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai cherché, pourtant, pendant une éternité, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'aurais voulu le retrouver, tu sais. Je pense que la mort serait plus agréable à ses côtés.''

Richard ne répond pas, mais Stan n'a pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir - il avait oublié, dans la mort, le poids démesuré du chagrin des vivants. _Nous ne sommes pas les pires_ , pense-t-il. _Les pires, ce sont ceux qui restent dans le monde quand le sens l'a quitté._

\- Je ferai ce que tu m'a demandé, dit Richard finalement.

Stan acquiesce. Ils se regardent tous deux, longuement.

\- Tu me manques, vieux, dit Richard à voix basse. Tu me manques tous les jours.

\- Je sais, dit Stan tendrement. Toi aussi, tu me manques. Vous me manquez tous, chaque seconde de chaque minute de l'éternité.

Richard détourne la tête par pudeur - il trouve déconvenant, en cet instant, de regarder un fantôme pleurer.

\- Je dois partir, dit Stan. Mais je reviendrai. Essaie de rester vivant jusqu'à ce moment-là.

En cet instant sa voix est triste, mais ferme.

\- Au revoir, vieux, dit Richard doucement.

\- Au revoir, dit Stan. Ah et, Rich ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as le temps, rend-moi service, appelle ma femme, dit Stan d'un ton impérieux avant de disparaître.

 

7.

Bridget Morris avait pris l'habitude, depuis l'obtention de son diplôme de journaliste, d'emporter avec elle de larges chemises cartonnées pour y ranger ses dossiers en cours. En 2012, alors qu'elle couvrait la série de crimes ayant eu lieu à Castle Rock, elle n'allait jamais nulle-part dans sa demi-douzaine de pochettes, remplies de photographies millimétrées de tous les indices de l'affaire. Bridget était une femme organisée, minutieuse, qui aurait pu être policière si elle n'avait pas cru aussi peu en la justice. Elle aimait avoir les choses sous les yeux, et ne supportait pas de travailler sans support d'information - lorsqu'elle étudiait ses dossiers, c'était un peu comme si elle bâtissait une carte heuristique dans sa propre tête.

Alors que Richie Tozier, à vingt mètres de là, bavardait avec son meilleur ami mort à l'arrière de sa maison, Bridget grimpait à l'avant de sa Volvo, garée un peu de travers sur le trottoir étroit. L'intérieur empestait le désodorisant et le parfum bon marché, mais Bridget n'en avait cure. Elle tenait à la main le seul dossier qu'elle n'avait pas osé emporter chez Tozier ; il s'agissait d'une chemise cartonnée d'un bleu vif, remplie de papiers à l'allure éparse. Bridget l'ouvrit en grand et se saisit d'une photo de petite taille, prise avec un appareil photo bon marché. La photo était légèrement cornée aux coins et l'image, floue, ne faisait sens que si on la regardait de près.

Bridget, tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi la parcourait, tâcha de se persuader qu'on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de ses sources. Dans une ville comme Derry, Maine, les plaisantins faisaient légion, et il était aisé d'imager que quelqu'un eût voulu faire une mauvaise blague à ceux qui passaient par là.

Cependant, elle avait suffisamment exploré l'endroit pour savoir qu'à Derry, on écrit rarement ce genre de choses par hasard.

Elle se dit que Tozier lui expliquerait - c'était idiot, et elle le savait : Tozier n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, c'était certain. Mais l'idée la rassurait, du moins un peu. Au moins, elle savait que Tozier, lui, ne pourrait que la croire.

Elle hésita à l'appeler tout de suite, mais se ravisa. Il devait déjà dormir et rêver de son petit-ami mort ou quelque chose du même goût. Elle l'appellerait demain - là, elle pourrait lui demander conseil comme à un chasseur de fantômes.

Avant d'allumer le contact, elle referma soigneusement le dossier et le posa sur la banquette arrière. Au même moment, Richie Tozier voulait donner à Stan Uris une accolade à réveiller les morts.

Alors qu'elle accélérait pour quitter la rue de Tozier, que seule éclairait une large lune jaune, la photographie s'extirpa du dossier et tomba sur le sol de la Volvo avec un bruit délicat. Elle fut amortie par la moquette et demeura là, ballottée par les embardées de Bridget sur la chaussée inégale.

Sur le papier fin se dessinait un château d'eau d'apparence miteuse. Au premier plan, une pancarte de grande taille mangeait les trois-quarts de l'image ; couverte d'inscriptions que la mauvaise qualité de la photographie ne permettait pas de lire, elle avait des allures de monument commémoratif. Mais une inscription en lettres capitales, d'un rouge coulant, comme peinte au sang de cinéma, masquait le reste des inscriptions.

L'écriture était si large, si agressive, que nul n'aurait pu la rater.

Elle criait en lettres de revanche : LE CLOWN VIT ENCORE.

 


End file.
